The Dark Side of the Moon
by lariqueniasexiboricua90
Summary: Lupin wakes up in a cellar and can't remember how he got there. Fenrir wants to play with poor Remus, Voldemort becomes intrigued. What's going to happen? Read and find out. Reviews are my friend, flames unwelcome... RL/LV lemons in the future ;
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

-

-

-

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**-  
**

Chapter One: Waking Up

-

Remus awoke with a stir as a droplet of water splashed upon his face. He closed his eyes groggily, feeling exhausted and sore. He tried to rub at his eyes and noticed for the first time that he was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles. He sighed as he realized it hadn't been a terrible dream, it had been real. He had been captured by death eaters, beaten to within an inch of his life, and locked up in a cellar. Being chained to the wall was the reason for his stiff neck, but he couldn't do anything about it. He doubted the death eaters cared much about his comfort.

He rolled his neck trying to release some tension he had as he looked around the room in which he was imprisoned. It was dark and damp; the little star light that shone through illuminated the dungeon just enough for him to make out the evidence of victims that came before him. Blood stains, bones and even shattered clothing was littered all over. It was a small space, small enough to make a man feel claustrophobic, which was how Remus was starting to feel. He looked down at his own body and saw that he was only clad in a pair of ripped jeans that had many holes in them, thankful that at least they let him keep a piece of his own clothing. Blood, cuts and bruises marked up his skin in so many places that you couldn't see a clear patch anywhere. He didn't know exactly how long he had been there, but he did know he needed a bath, badly.

_I guess it could be worse,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not dead… yet…_Remus's dark joke made him smirk a bit at the thought. He wracked his brain for the details of how he got into his situation. _The last thing I can remember is being on my way to meet up with Severus for my monthly potion, and then I got attacked from behind. _He tried to remember more, but nothing came to his mind. He didn't really suspect Severus had anything to do with it; he trusted Severus wholeheartedly, but it was still very suspicious that he got attacked on his way to meet the known Death Eater.

-

* * *

-

Fenrir Greyback paced his room desperately. He had waited too long to confront his prize, but the Dark Lord had told him not to do anything yet. It had been five long days, and he didn't think he could wait too much longer. He needed to go to his captive, needed to feel the fear that radiated from Lupin whenever Greyback was near, needed to smell the despair. But as usual, like a good puppy, he stayed in his room waiting for the Dark Lord to tell him he could finally go down to the cellar.

He stopped his pacing as someone opened the door and walked in. He turned to the door to yell at whoever had the nerve to enter without knocking, only to stop himself when he realized it was Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He hoped it was to tell him what he had been craving to hear.

Voldemort acknowledged Greyback with a nod and glided his way towards him. As the dark wizard placed his hand upon Greyback's shoulder he hissed, "I've decided that you've been waiting long enough. Since you've been good, I shall finally let you come with me to see our latest captive."

Greyback, who had initially cowered at the sudden touch from his master, turned to face the Dark Lord. He smiled at hearing that he could finally confront his prey and thanked Voldemort. "It is indeed an honor, my lord. I shall not let you down."

Voldemort gave his equivalent of a smile briefly, then he nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Make sure that you don't disappoint me."

With that, he led the way out of the room and through the manor to the cellar to view the hostage. He could feel the excitement emanating from Fenrir and he couldn't wait to see what kind of show his faithful Death Eater would put on. He had also been anxious to question Lupin about the Order of the Phoenix for some time now and couldn't wait to torture the information out of him.

-

* * *

-

Lupin closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep even though he was in a very bad position and in a lot of pain. He had begun to relax his body, when he suddenly tensed up as the door to the cellar flew open to reveal two silhouettes. _This can't be good,_ he thought to himself. _I guess they came to finally finish me off. _His heart hammered in his chest as the two bodies came toward him, and he felt his fear build the closer they got.

-

-

-

A/N: So, I haven't written anything for a while, and my boyfriend decided he wanted to help me with a story... I know this chapter is short, but trust me things are going to get better. Please Review!!!


	2. Questions and Torture

Last chapter:

_Lupin closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep even though he was in a very bad position and in a lot of pain. He had begun to relax his body, when he suddenly tensed up as the door to the cellar flew open to reveal two silhouettes. This can't be good, he thought to himself. I guess they came to finally finish me off. His heart hammered in his chest as the two bodies came toward him, and he felt his fear build the closer they got._

_-_

Chapter Two: Questions and Torture

-

The door to the dungeon flung open and the silhouettes of two tall men stood in the door way. He recognized them both at once. One was the man whom he had despised all his life for afflicting him with his ghastly curse, Fenrir Greyback. The other was the only man who could make Remus truly fear for his life, the Dark Lord. He started to tremble as they drew nearer.

The closer that they came the more he could see of them through the moonlight. Voldemort was walking towards him, wand pointing at his chest; Fenrir, drooling over what he expected to be a fun night, walked a step behind. Remus guessed that they were there to get information out of him, but he didn't know how far they would go to get the information. He cringed at the thought of the torture he knew that they were capable of.

Voldemort grinned with glee as he saw the werewolf in front of him cringe. He stepped right up into Lupin's face. "How pleasant to see you," he hissed. Lupin kept his face down, not wanting to look at the face of a snake. "Look at me when I speak to you, wolf!"

When Lupin didn't comply with his order, he sent out the Cruciatus curse. The werewolf's head flipped backward to hit the wall as he was hit with the torture curse. The man screamed and howled in pain until the Dark Lord finally decided to lift the curse and let the pain cease. When the burning feeling left his bones, Remus looked into Voldemort's red eyes and had to repress a shudder at the ugliness.

"That's better, wolf." Voldermort smirked. "You will learn to do as I say and to give me what I want or there will be more of that to come." He cast another Cruciatus at the wolf to accentuate his point.

Lupin screamed in pain once again, but this time the torture didn't last as long. He winced when he took in a breathe to prepare himself for what was to come. He knew that they would ask him about the Order. He also knew that when he refused to give information, they would torture him some more. The Cruciatus curse wasn't the only form of torture they knew, and Lupin's heart hammered with fear at what they would make him endure before finally finishing him off.

Fenrir stood to the side, waiting for his master to say it was his turn to inflict pain. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his little prey. His mouth was watering as he thought of biting the other wolf's flesh and drawing blood. He was going to have fun torturing this particular victim, and couldn't wait to get the party started.

Voldemort started to pace around. "Now, what should I ask first?" He asked, as if to himself. He was just toying with Lupin, drawing out the anticipation. He finally turned back to the wolf and pointed his wand at his chest. "Where is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Lupin clenched his jaw and looked down. He would not give out any information, no matter what they did to him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. The torture curse ripped through Lupin's bones. When he lifted the curse he addressed the chained wolf, "You will answer me when I ask you a question!" The Dark Lord was angered at the nerve of this man. _How dare he defy me? _He thought angrily.

When Lupin still didn't answer him, he nodded to Fenrir who walked up and stood right by his master. They began throwing every curse they knew that would inflict pain and torture poor Remus. The chained man's screams and howls went on and when his voice went hoarse and he couldn't scream anymore, they stopped the flow of curses. They surveyed the damage they had done. Cuts were open and bleeding all over his body. He was shaking from pain and it seemed like he could no longer lift his head.

Voldemort finally stood back and let Fenrir have his fun. The sadistic werewolf stalked toward his prey and smelled the air, his mouth watering. His first move was to punch Lupin with such force that his jaw shattered. He then commenced to beat, claw and bite the chained man. He smashed his knee into Lupin's ribs, gaining a gasp of pain from the tortured man. This only made Fenrir become more brutal with his attacks. He slashed at all parts of Lupin's body with his claws and punched him all over the face. When Voldemort gave the order for him to stop, he was covered in Remus's blood and Remus was covered too. He looks at his master, but then turns back to his prey and deals one final blow, punching the chained wolf in the gut. He then walked away feeling satisfied.

"Now, I will give you one last chance." Voldemort said as he approached Lupin. "Tell me what I want to know." Lupin just hung where he was and didn't say a thing, he didn't even bother to look up at the Dark Lord.

Two Cruciatus curses hit him at once and he tried to scream as he writhed in pain. His wrists and ankles were bleeding from him pulling on the chains as he was tortured. When they finally stopped the curse, they both turned and walked to the door. Fenrir left first and the Dark Lord held back.

"I will be sending Snape here to heal you. But don't think I'm being nice, wolf. I just don't want you to die before I get the information I need."

Lupin looked up weakly. "I'll never tell you anything. You might as well kill me."

Voldemort smirked at the challenge. "We'll see about that."

With that, he left and Lupin finally gave in to the need to pass out from all the pain and the loss of blood.

-

-

-

-

A/N: I thought I would get the second chapter up tonight. Look for the third chapter soon! I hope you like this story!!! As always reviews = love :D


	3. Confrontations

Last Chapter:

_"I will be sending Snape here to heal you. But don't think I'm being nice, wolf. I just don't want you to die before I get the information I need."_

_Lupin looked up weakly. "I'll never tell you anything. You might as well kill me."_

_Voldemort smirked at the challenge. "We'll see about that."_

_With that, he left and Lupin finally gave in to the need to pass out from all the pain and the loss of blood._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Chapter Three: Confrontations

Severus Snape walked into the cellar with the potions he knew he would need to heal the Dark Lord's prisoner. He wished he had been allowed to go see the man before then, to make sure he was alive and alright, but he didn't dare show that he cared for the werewolf. The Order of the Phoenix was going crazy trying to find the wolf, and now that the could confirm the man's whereabouts, he was going to call a meeting to discuss a possible rescue mission. He sighed, he always did too much for the Order.

He closed the door behind himself and walked inside the cellar, his eyes going wide when he saw the extent of Remus's injuries. He shook his head at the stubborn wolf, he knew why the chained man had gotten beat so badly. He waved his wand first to conjure a bed, he then released the wolf from the chains and hovered him over to the bed and laid him gently down on the bed. Then he did a quick cleaning charm to wipe away all the blood and to clean out all the man's wounds.

He walked over to the bed and pointed his wand to the wolf's chest. "Enervate," he said. The wolf instantly woke up with a wince, and Snape hurriedly poured a pain reliever potion down the other man's throat. When Remus swallowed, he looked up at Snape with wide and confused eyes. "Don't worry, Remus," Snape said softly. "The Dark Lord sent me here to heal your wounds. I also want to let you know that I will be informing the Order that you're still alive and we'll plan a rescue. I'll let you know what we're doing as soon as we have a clear plan."

Remus merely nodded, he was too tired to speak. Snape understood and just continued to clean and cure the prisoner's wounds. When all the wounds were healing over, he gave the wolf two more potions, a blood replenishing potion and a dreamless sleep draught. When the wolf fell back asleep, Snape wrapped the wolf's wrists and ankle's in gauze. He waved his wand, lifted the sleeping man's body, and chained him back to the wall. He knew that the wolf would still feel uncomfortable, but at least the chains wouldn't cut into his skin anymore. Snape cleared up all the empty bottles with a wave of his wand and with one last look at the man in chains, whispered a quick spell to put some clothes on the man, and then left the cellar to go back into his potions room and summon a meeting with the Order. He couldn't wait to help the poor wolf out of this misery, even if he hated the man with all his might.

* * *

Three days later, on the third floor in the manor, in the master bedroom (the room with a window facing the dark pond outside), the Dark Lord was pacing the room trying to figure out a way to make his prisoner talk. Apparently torture didn't work. Threatening the man's life didn't work either. He needed to find a way to get the information he needed out of Remus, but he couldn't think of anything that would work. The irritating wolf seemed to hold Potter's life above his own. Voldemort picked up a lamp and threw it on the floor, the shattering of porcelain filling the room. _Why did everyone have to hold that boy's life above their own? _he thought angrily.

He sat down on his bed and placed his aching head in his hands. Ever since he got his body back, he kept getting these massive head aches, and all of them were caused by the same person: Harry bloody Potter. The boy was too good at slipping through his grips and everyone who was helping the boy were too good at protecting him. No one wanted to give the boy's whereabouts, no matter what he did to them. He had killed many known Order members, trying to get information out of them, but still came up with nothing.

He got up and began to pace again. There had to be something that the wolf wanted that Voldemort could give him. Suddenly, the light bulb in his head turned on. _I will give him power, _he thought to himself. _He must feel powerless against all the anti-werewolf laws that the ministry has. I'll give him power and rights. He'll be happy if he follows me. _His mouth twisted into an evil smirk. He finally knew how to persuade the stubborn wolf to comply with his wishes. He left his room to look for Fenrir, they were going back to the cellar to try to get the information out of the pathetic wolf.

* * *

Remus had woken up the day after being healed, and he had to admit that he felt much better now that Snape had taken care of him. He was still bored and uncomfortable, but at least no one had bothered him for three days. His stomach growled loudly, filling the cellar with the noise and Remus grimaced. He hadn't had anything to eat since the day he had been captured. He really needed something to eat.

_If only I could capture a scurrying rat or something_, he thought as he peered around the room. _If I can get some food, I might manage the strength to escape from this dungeon and save my friends the risk of attempting a rescue for me…_Remus gave a sigh. It seemed that he was now more of a burden on the Order than a help. He then started to beat himself up for not being more alert that day. If he had been paying attention to his surroundings, maybe he wouldn't be in this situation, and he would be helping the Order get more werewolves on their side. He pulled on the chains for what seemed like the millionth time. He kept thinking that if he had more strength, he could break the chains that were holding him and he could attempt an escape. For the first time in his life, he found himself looking forward to his next transformation.

Remus looked down at the loose fitting shirt and jeans he was wearing. He was very grateful to Severus for putting them on him. He had woken up to warmth instead of the usual cold that he was used to and his heart instantly melted at the small show of kindness. Even though Remus had always had a deep respect for the potions master, he now respected the man even more.

Remus had just begun to whistle a tune out of boredom, when the door to the cellar opened and his two worst nightmares walked in. He stopped whistling as his heart began to pound, this was all getting unbearable. He wished they would either leave him alone or just kill him already. He wasn't going to reveal anything no matter what they did to him.

"Hello again," The Dark Lord said. Remus cringed. This was probably going to be a long night. "You're still not answering me? I thought you would have learned to answer me by now." He shook his head as if he was disappointed.

Remus merely shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I know that you came back to try to get information from me. I know that I won't ever give it to you. I also know that you will kill me for my defiance, so why try to obey every worthless order you give me?" Lupin cringed inside at his own words, he knew they would upset the Dark Lord, but he wanted to be left alone already.

The Dark Lord raised his nearly invisible eyebrows at the chained man. Never before had a prisoner just accepted death in order to keep information from him. He wasn't going to raise his wand at the werewolf today, he was going to try to appeal to the man's need to be accepted. He paced in front of his prisoner, trying to calm the little anger that rose up when the man defied him.

"I'm not going to hurt you today," he said softly. "I just want to talk." He smiled at Remus when the werewolf finally looked up at him. He then waved his wand to release the chains and let the wolf drop to the ground. "There, now you can be a little more comfortable while we talk." He summoned a table and a few chairs. He took a seat and motioned for the other two men to take a seat.

Remus walked over and sat down very hesitantly. He grew weary at the thought of just sitting around having a conversation with the Dark Lord. This couldn't be good at all. His stomach growled loudly again and Voldemort made some food appear on the table. With a nod, he indicated for Remus to go ahead and take some food and Remus dug right in. He didn't care about being rude or not. He was going to die anyway so he was going to do whatever he wanted.

The Dark Lord waited until Lupin had finished and was back in his seat. He was trying to stay calm and not start ordering Lupin around. He took a deep breathe and then release it. "Alright, now that your stomach won't be interrupting us, I want to start our negotiations." He looked at the werewolf and tried to smile again. He hated having to be nice, but this information was way too important and he needed to try everything in his power to get it out of this man.

"What can I offer you so that you will give me the whereabouts of the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked. He wanted to start there and see if the werewolf would cooperate.

Remus shook his head and then sighed. He knew they would try something like this. "You have nothing that I want, first of all." He said slowly. "And second of all, no matter what you do to me, I'm never going to give you that information. I will die for the Order, so you might as well kill me now and get it over with."

The Dark Lord raised his eyebrow. "Everyone has a price, just name yours." When the wolf still didn't answer, he sighed. "I think that I do have something you want, you just don't want to acknowledge it. I understand your pride. So let me make it easier for you." He leaned closer to Remus and stared into his eyes. "I can give you power, I can give you importance, I can give you rights. I can reverse everything that happened to you since you became a werewolf."

Remus stared back into Voldemort's eyes, his heart beating fast. It was all so very tempting, because he knew that the Dark Lord could provide all that and that was everything he wanted. But, he also knew that he didn't want to be known as a traitor, as the one who helped the Dark Lord defeat Harry Potter.

"I would rather die than to betray the Order," he said through clenched teeth.

Voldemort sat back. "Is that your final answer?" Remus nodded. Voldemort stood up with a sigh. "Then I give up for now." He then looked at Fenrir. "Do whatever you want with him." With that he left.

Fenrir looked at the confused Remus with a sadistic smile, he was going to have fun with this.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Alright, hope you liked this one. Please review... Next Chapter will be all about Fenrir torturing Remus. Thanks for reading!


	4. Establishing Dominance

Warning: Rape ahead, if you don't like it, don't read it...

Last time:

_Voldemort sat back. "Is that your final answer?" Remus nodded. Voldemort stood up with a sigh. "Then I give up for now." He then looked at Fenrir. "Do whatever you want with him." With that he left._

_Fenrir looked at the confused Remus with a sadistic smile, he was going to have fun with this._

Chapter 4: Establishing Dominance

Fenrir circled around the sitting Remus, as if sizing up his delicious prize. He grabbed a chair and whipped it around so that he sat on it backwards facing the prisoner. Remus gulped as his heart raced; he didn't like the look in Fenrir's eyes, and he knew that the older wolf had something terrible planned. Fenrir smirked, loving the smell of fear radiating from Remus. His fangs glistened in the reflection of Lupin's eyes as they stared at each other. Lupin waited for Fenrir to say something, or even do something. The silent staring was driving him mad.

"You look so delicious when you're scared, Remus." Fenrir said, finally breaking the silence. "It reminds me of our first encounter, do you remember?"

Remus couldn't help but nod as his mind took him into a flashback.

_An 8 year old Remus was running around the playground with his little friends, not a care in the world. His mother was down the street, talking to a few friends and every now and then looking over to see that her son was alright. He laughed and chased the little girl that pushed him. Then a shadow was cast over him and he looked up to see golden brown eyes staring down at him. The man in front of him just glared as if mad, his nostrils flaring as if sniffing at Remus._

"_Come with me," came a harsh voice. Remus knew better than to listen to a stranger, but he was too scared to do other wise. He followed the man as if in a trance for a while, but then thought to look for his mother. He stopped to look around, and Fenrir grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him along into an alley way. Then all of the sudden the whole world shifted and he closed his eyes out of fear. When he opened them he was in a room, and his mother was no where in site._

Remus didn't remember much that happened after that, it all happened so fast. He did remember watching as Fenrir transformed, and then he remembered waking up at St. Mungo's, his parents leaning over him looking both worried and horrified.

Remus began to glare at Fenrir. "How can I ever forget?" He asked with venom. "That was the day you ruined my life forever."

Fenrir chuckled at the anger coming from his prey. He loved provoking his prey and making them cry out. It was going to be really fun trying to break Remus Lupin. He licked his lips at the thought of spilling blood again. Voldemort had kept him caged up too long, and he wanted to have his fun. His mouth started to salivate, wanting to sink his fangs into that precious skin that he remembered from so long ago. Just the thought of that delicious skin, and sinking his teeth into it, was starting to arouse Fenrir.

"So will you finally give in to the Dark Lord or will we have to play it the 'hard' way." Fenrir said as his pants started to get tighter around his growing erection. All the thoughts that were flowing in his head about all the things he wanted to do to Remus were making him harder. He had always had a weird kind of fondness for Lupin, one that he couldn't explain. All he knew was that being in Lupin's presence and smelling his fear made Fenrir want to take advantage of Remus.

"Either way, I'll still have my fun." He winked at Remus who could only shake in his chair.

"I will never give in to the Dark Lord, just like I will never give in to you." Remus said, even though it didn't come out as courageously as he had hoped. He gulped after saying it, seeing the sadistic gleam in Fenrir's eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that." Fenrir said with an evil smirk. He got up suddenly, knocking the chair down. He took out his wand and made all the chairs in the room disappear, laughing as Remus was thrown onto the floor. He began to circle around Remus again, intimidating him.

Remus was too scared to move and all he could do was watch Fenrir with apprehension. "Now that I have you cowering in front of me, let's see what I can do with you first…" Fenrir said slowly. Remus felt a cold chill run up and down his spine.

"I know what I want." Fenrir said. He walked over to the cowering wolf and grasped his arm, letting his claws dig into his skin. He pulled the now howling wolf onto his feet and shoved him against the wall. "I want you to recognize me as your Alpha. I created you, therefore I can control you. Obey me."

Remus was taken by surprise by this. Out of all the things in the world that Fenrir could do to him, he never figured he would do this. His arm hurt where the older wolf's claws had dug in and he could feel his blood dripping down his arm. He hated Fenrir, and he was never going to recognize him as Alpha, never.

"I have no Alpha." Remus said. He saw the surprise in Fenrir's eyes, and he knew he showed surprise too. When the maker of a werewolf established himself as Alpha, the created ones were supposed to have an instinct of obedience. Remus didn't have that.

Fenrir's surprise didn't last very long. He slapped Remus across his face, letting his claws drag to make the wolf bleed. "I said, I AM YOUR ALPHA!" he yelled.

Remus whimpered as he felt fresh blood drops run down his cheek. "I have no Alpha," he said in barely a whisper. He just couldn't figure out why he was able to deny Fenrir as his Alpha, but it felt good to be able to say no.

Fenrir started to get mad, he wanted his little prey to become his little puppy, at his beck and call whenever he felt like it. He slammed his hand on the wall next to Remus's face, getting a gasp of fear from him. Still, Remus would not give in to him. He decided to try a different approach.

He grabbed Remus by the arm again, making Remus howl, and threw him onto the table face down. Then he waved his wand so that chains appeared and bound Remus to the table. He waved his wand again and Remus's clothes disappeared. The sight before him was almost enough to make him cum right then and there, but he didn't. He wanted to be buried into his little prisoner. He looked down at the bulge in his own pants and could feel his erection throbbing at the thought of being buried inside of Remus's tight ass.

Remus was shaking with fear. He didn't like the position he was in, he felt so exposed, so helpless. He didn't want to think of what was going to happen next.

Fenrir walked over to the creamy white ass that was in the air and grasped it with his claws. Remus screamed and tensed, making Fenrir want to fuck him even more. Fenrir brought a blood covered hand to his face and licked a finger, savoring the warm metallic taste. This caused an animalistic frenzy to begin in him, and he started slashing at Remus's flesh with his claws. Soon the dungeon was filled with Fenrir's pants and Remus's screams.

Finally, Fenrir couldn't take it any longer. He needed release. "Now, I'll make you mine." He told Remus. The bound wolf didn't have anything left in him to speak out so he just lay there, dejected. Fenrir, satisfied with the silence coming from his prey and taking it as a sign of submission, began to strip off his clothes. When his throbbing cock bounced out of his pants, he sighed. He positioned himself at Remus's entrance without preparing him at all.

Then, he thrust violently into Remus's hole, with a deep moan at the tightness. Remus let out a bloodcurdling scream at the intrusion. He had never bottomed during sex, and he never pictured having to go through it without preparation. Tears ran down his cheeks as the man behind him thrust in and out of him. The room was now filled with Remus's sobs and Fenrir's grunts.

As Fenrir got closer to his climax, he got more violent with his thrusts. "Now, you will recognize me as Alpha." He let out before spilling his seed into Remus's ass with a moan. He pumped in and out a few more times before pulling completely out. He waved his wand and released Remus from the chains.

"Now, come over here wolf." He said with authority.

Remus merely turned around to stare tiredly at his rapist. Fenrir raised his eyebrow, perplexed. "I said, come here!" He called out, more forcefully.

Remus got up, wobbled a little, but walked over to Fenrir. He obeyed only to save himself from more torture. When he was standing in front of the demon, he stopped and crossed his arms over his naked chest.

Fenrir smiled contentedly. "Good boy. Now, get on your knees and suck me off."

Remus raised his eyebrows, not believing what he had heard. Was Fenrir still trying to establish dominance? "I will not." Remus said in a tired voice.

Fenrir grabbed Remus by the hair and forced him onto his knees. "I told you to suck me off. Obey your Alpha."

Remus was angered by this. He just wanted this to end and to die peacefully. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He bit down at the cock that was shoved into his face. Fenrir howled in pain and smacked Remus so hard the prisoner flew across the room. He lay there unmoving as Fenrir put his clothes back on and left the cellar. He couldn't believe that Remus was able to refuse him.

He walked up to his master's room and told his master about what had unfolded in the cellar. When Voldemort dismissed him, he went into his room and replayed the delicious part of the torture.

A/N: Alright, so there's the next chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. Please review it! Thank you!


	5. Contemplations

Last time:

_He walked up to his master's room and told his master about what had unfolded in the cellar. When Voldemort dismissed him, he went into his room and replayed the delicious part of the torture._

Chapter 5: Contemplations

Voldemort paced around his room, contemplating the news he told about Remus. Apparently, his latest prisoner was a complete anomaly and this fact had been bothering The Dark Lord for a week. He wanted to know what made this wolf so strong that he could deny his Alpha. He summoned book after book in midair to try and find any other instances that this might have happened in the past. As the dark lord sifted through the numerous books laid out about him, he heard a howl of pain coming from the dungeon below. He chose to ignore it and look through the books to find the answer to his problem. When a book was no help, he threw it on the floor and summoned a new book. Soon there was a huge pile of open books at his feet and he paced around holding a book that looked promising: _Alpha Status and Dominance. _

He read with the book in his hand, the pages rapidly passing by. Every so often he paused at a page to consider its contents, but then continued on. When he came to page three hundred and eleven, he stopped and read the page three times. The paragraph that caught his attention said:

_When a werewolf scratches a human and creates another werewolf, he becomes the alpha of that group. The Alpha has full dominance of those in his pack and can control everything the pack does. There is only one way a wolf can fight the control of his Alpha. He has to be a powerful wizard with a very strong will. He becomes his own Alpha and can refuse any order his other alpha gives him._

Voldemort slammed the book shut and sat on his bed, thinking about what the paragraph said. _Lupin must be very strong to ignore an order from Fenrir, _he spoke to himself. _Maybe there's more to this wolf than meets the eye. _He stood up and walked out of his room, as another howl of pain sounded through the house. He stopped and thought to himself for a second. With a mental nod, he decided to go down and relieve his prisoner of his oppressor, but only after watching the torture for a while to see this mysterious power first hand.

* * *

Severus was in his private lab brewing a new potion when he heard a loud howl of pain. He looked up from the potion he was working on and a shiver went down his spine. _What are they doing to him? _He asked himself. He shook his head and got back to work. As he continued his brewing, howls kept coming from the dungeons. Every time he heard a howl, he would flinch but keep working.

Finally, the potion was finished. He bottled up the potion, cleaned up the little mess and then stepped out his lab to go see what was wrong with Lupin. As he bounded out the door, he was surprised to find himself face to face with the Dark Lord. He gave a lowly bow, waiting for Voldemort to recognize him.

Voldemort was distracted with his own thoughts until he noticed where his feet had led him and he saw Severus bowing in front of him. He smiled and indicated for Snape to straighten up. "Just the man I wanted to see." Voldemort said as Snape came out of his bow. "I want you to gather your lovely medicine bag and follow me to visit our prisoner. I fear I might need your assistance."

Snape hurried to comply and then get back to Voldemort's side. When he came back with his bag, he followed Voldemort to the dungeons, one step behind him.

* * *

When they arrived in the dungeons they found Fenrir raping Lupin, the howls of pain coming from the bottom wolf, tied over a table. Severus looked Lupin over and saw that there wasn't a patch of skin that wasn't bruised or cut. He was full of blood, bruises, cuts, dirt and a white substance that looked mysteriously like cum. The site before him made him really sick.

"Tell me you like it." Fenrir yelled as he rammed his dick up Lupin's ass. "Damn it, tell me you like it, bitch!" When Lupin kept howling in pain instead of admitting he liked it, Fenrir punched him in the back of the head. "I'm your Alpha. You _will _obey me."

Voldemort saw all of this with a smile. So it was true. Lupin was his own alpha and if he hadn't been made so weak by all the beatings he probably would be able to start fighting Fenrir back. He watched for a while longer and then called an end to it.

Fenrir looked at his master with disappointment. "But I'm not even finished yet." He whined.

Voldemort hissed, "There are slaves upstairs that you can finish yourself on. Now, leave."

Fenrir left dejectedly, not even stopping to put some clothes on. Snape rolled his eyes behind the werewolf's back. When he shut the door, Voldemort looked at Severus. "Sevurus, clean up the prisoner and heal him. Get him some food and then put him in a room upstairs. Make sure he is well taken care of." With that, he left Snape alone with Lupin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... Sorry it's so short... please review :D


	6. From Foes to Friends or a lil more

Warning: steamy stuff up ahead… You have been warned... If you don't like it, don't read it, but no flames please.

_Fenrir left dejectedly, not even stopping to put some clothes on. Snape rolled his eyes behind the werewolf's back. When he shut the door, Voldemort looked at Severus. "Severus, clean up the prisoner and heal him. Get him some food and then put him in a room upstairs. Make sure he is well taken care of." With that, he left Snape alone with Lupin._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six: From Foe to Friend (and maybe a little more)

Severus looked at the messed up werewolf with pity. The man really didn't deserve to be raped and beat into submission. He took a step toward the wolf, waving his wand as he approached. Many things started happening simultaneously: the wolf was untied and was laid on his back on a bed that appeared in place of the table, a hole in the floor appeared a few feet from the men and started filling up with hot water and bubbles, and a few potions popped out of Severus' bag and flew to his hand. Severus waved his wand over Remus' body to do a diagnostic spell. He grimaced at what it revealed- bruised and broken bones all throughout, fever from an already bad infection, slow heart beat, ragged breath. The wolf was in critical condition.

First thing Severus had to do was wake the wolf that had passed out the moment he was laid down. When Remus opened his eyes, Severus helped him sit up, and then poured a potion into his mouth that would stop the infection and slow all the bleeding. Next, he took a second potion, the strongest, and rubbed it on all the cuts and bruises, which were instantly healed. Severus waited a few minutes to let the potions finish working, slowly laid Remus back onto the bed, and then performed another diagnostic spell. His heart lifted, seeing the wolf's heart go back to normal and breathing become clear.

Severus walked over to the tub with his bag in hand. He took out a few potions and poured them in. He placed the bag on the floor and turned around to see Remus sitting up on his own and staring at him.

"Thank you for doing all this, Severus," Remus said, eyes shining with gratitude.

Severus blushed slightly, but kept his voice steady when he answered. "I was told to heal you, I'm just following orders."

Remus chuckled softly as he nodded. "Yes, but you could have done it in a quick and harsh way. Instead you chose to be gentle. For that, I am grateful."

Severus was shocked. He never thought he would ever be hearing those words from one of his bullies. Of course, Remus wasn't really a bully; he would just sit back and let everything happen. It was just as bad to Severus and he was surprised to hear Remus thank him.

"It's no trouble at all," he told the wolf. He then pointed at the bath. "I prepared a bath for you since I thought you might want to wash up. I added a few potions that will ease the pain you have and heal anything that I might have missed."

Remus nodded. "Thank you."

When Severus made to pick up his stuff and leave, he was stopped by a shy request. "I hate to be a bother, but do you think you could help me bathe?" Severus looked at Remus with shock to find the wolf looking down with shame. "It's just that my muscles ache, and I don't think I could do it myself."

Severus was surprised to watch a slight pick tinge appear on the wolf's cheeks. He sighed and dropped his bag. "Of course," he said. "How completely daft of me to forget the condition you're in" He walked over to Remus and helped him out of the bed. He then helped the wolf step slowly into the water. "I trust you can keep yourself from drowning while I undress myself." Remus nodded with a smile.

Severus took off his robe and laid it on the bed, feeling Remus' eyes on him the whole time. Severus could have done this quickly with a spell, but being under the werewolf's scrutiny made him nervous. He took off the rest of his clothes and placed them on the bed. He then turned and blushed when he saw the hungry look Remus had as his eyes strayed up and down Severus' body. Severus willed his cock not to harden as he walked over and stepped into the water, next to Remus.

Noticing Remus' contemplative look, Severus raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "I'm just wondering how you've managed to stay single with a body like that." Seeing the blush on Severus, he smiled and stepped closer. "If I had known that you were hiding this sexy body underneath all those layers, I would have asked to bathe with you a long time ago."

Severus rolled his eyes, even as his blush deepened. "You would think that after what you've just experienced that you wouldn't be able to joke about such things." He summoned a sponge, dipped it in the water, and then went behind Remus and started scrubbing his back.

"Is everything alright," Remus asked, his voice just a whisper. Severus whipped out of his reverie to notice that it was all just a daydream and he had yet to finish taking off his clothes. He grimaced. _You would think that I would be able to control my hormones, since I know what he's been through, _he thought to himself.

He looked back at the wolf. "Everything's fine." He then silently spelled his clothes off and made them fold themselves onto the bed. He turned in time to see Remus almost faint, so he rushed into the water to hold the wolf up. Severus splashed water on Remus to get the man to wake back up. When Remus was able to support his own weight again, Snape summoned a sponge and some soap and began scrubbing at the werewolf. He stayed silent, listening for any indication that Remus was going to faint again.

When Remus' back was completely clean, and all the cuts and bruises were healed, Severus moved around the wolf so he could work on his front. When he raised the sponge to wash Lupin's face, the wolf flinched away from his touch as if scared of being hit. Severus' eyes softened as he put his hand down and dropped the sponge into the water. He stepped closer to Lupin and slowly raised his hand and placed it on the man's cheek. Remus' eyes went from scared to calm as he started into Snape's comforting gaze. His heart stopped racing and his breathing went back to normal as they stared into each other's eyes in silence. Severus started rubbing Remus' cheek with his thumb; the wolf closed his eyes and leaned in to the comforting touch.

When Snape saw that Remus was finally calm, he dropped his hand and grabbed up the sponge. He started scrubbing the wolf's chest as he said, "Trust me Remus, if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't be helping you bathe." He paused and then whispered, "I won't ever hurt you."

Remus, whose eyes had opened when Snape's hand had lowered, closed his eyes again at Severus' last words. "I trust you, last time you tended to me you could have made me miserable. Instead, you made sure that I was comfortable and that I healed quickly." He whispered. He looked up into the face he came to trust with his life. "You're way too gentle to ever be able to hurt me."

Snape continued to scrub at the taller man's chest and blushed when a moan escaped the wolf's lips. He tried to hold back his own feelings at the sight of the wolf's muscles, his toned chest and abs very manly and appealing. He could feel arousal in his nether regions and he prayed that the wolf wouldn't notice how hard he was becoming.

When he was finished scrubbing Lupin's, he looked up into Remus's eyes. Severus could not help but to gaze into the hurt eyes before him. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to take away all the hurt in those precious eyes. Severus stifled a moan as his gaze started to wander from Lupin's eyes, down to his lips, down to his chest. He could not help but to picture his body against the bare chest of the wolf before him. He shook his head to get those thoughts out, he didn't want to think that way about a man who had just been through such an ordeal.

Severus didn't noticed the slight blush on Lupin's cheek; but Lupin did notice how Severus' eyes strayed from his own eyes and down, which was what made him blush. While Snape was distracted, he decided to let his own eyes roam all over the body in front of him. He stifled a moan from escaping, not wanting Snape to hear another one since he was embarrassed to have let the last one slip through his lips. His eyes were currently on the strong chest in front of him, when the arousal he was trying to stifle came up and touched Snape's own arousal. Both their heads snapped up and they looked at each other in the eye, both had slight blushes evident on their cheeks.

Severus stepped back as they both lowered their heads in embarrassment. Snape looked away and rubbed his neck, unsure of what to say. He couldn't believe that their arousals had touched, he couldn't even believe that Remus was aroused at all. Remus was going through the same predicament. _What is going on?_ He thought to himself. He knew he was gay, had known his whole life. But, he had never been interested in Severus before.

Remus looked up to see Severus staring at him. Both were still blushing, Severus's eyes glowed with lust and Remus's eyes held confusion. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and then chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. He had to know if Remus was healing well enough.

Remus stretched and felt healed all over. He smiled brightly at Severus. "I feel so much better, thank you."

Severus nodded and stepped out of the tub, indicating that Remus should follow suit. When they were both out of the water, the tub disappeared. Severus used a drying spell on both of them and summoned clothes for them; they dressed in silence.

When they were both dressed, Severus led Remus out of the dungeon. "I'll show you to your room now."

* * *

A/N: I know, you want to kill me… I know what you were expecting, but I couldn't let this chapter drag on for much longer when I hadn't even updated in forever… I'll try to get the next chapter up asap… please review!


	7. Heat of Passion

_When they were both dressed, Severus led Remus out of the dungeon. "I'll show you to your room now."_

Chapter 7: Heat of Passion

Snape led Lupin through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord had taken up residence. Lupin kept his gaze on the ground, following closely to Snape. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings; he was completely lost in his own thoughts. He was completely bewildered at the fact that he was able to become aroused despite all that had happened to him. Even more bewildering was the fact that Snape had also gotten aroused. _What the hell is going on?_ His mind inquired.

Unbeknownst to Lupin, Snape was having the same thoughts. He couldn't believe that taking a bath with his childhood enemy had excited him so much. _It was just a bath,_ he told himself. _But, if it was just a bath, why did Lupin become affected too?_ A voice in his head demanded. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He had to pull himself together. The poor wolf had already been through enough, he didn't need a horny Snape lusting after him.

When the pair finally came to a stop in front of a door on the fifth floor, Snape waved his wand and the door opened. He then motioned for Lupin to walk in ahead of him. Lupin nodded, stepped in and took in his surroundings. He was amazed that he was being put in a huge bedroom, made for important guests. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. It had black and silver sheet and the canopy over top of it was green. Along the wall was a huge dresser with a mirror. Glass doors led to the balcony and also to an amazingly mountainous view.

Lupin stared out, amazed and unbelieving. When he couldn't take the splendor anymore, he turned back to Snape with a questioning gaze. "Why have you brought me to this room?" He asked, astonishment evident in his voice.

Snape chuckled softly at the childlike surprise that the wolf was showing, as if he had just opened a Christmas gift. "It appears that the Dark Lord has taken an interest in you. You are no longer prisoner, but instead a permanent guest." His eyes darkened slightly with pity. "I'll still do everything and anything I can to help you."

Lupin nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't tell how long he had been at Malfoy Manor, he just knew that it had been a long time. His heart skipped a beat and fear filled his chest, almost suffocating him. He knew that he could trust Snape, but he didn't know what to make of the current situation he was in right now.

Severus watched Remus with pity in his eyes. He walked over to the werewolf and knelt in front of him. He took the man's hands in his own and looked into the lonely and desperate eyes of Lupin's. He saw pain reflecting in those gorgeous eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and kissing the wolf's lips. Remus was taken by surprised, not expecting Severus to kiss him. His mind raced for a few seconds as he decided what to do, and then he finally began to kiss Severus back. He opened his mouth timidly at Severus's beckoning tongue and they began a war of dominance. Severus let out a moan of appreciation at the wolf's enthusiasm and started to lean into him, making Lupin lay back onto the bed.

Lupin wrapped his arms around the potion master's neck, pulling him in as close as possible. The excitement was beginning to become too much for Snape to handle as he broke off the kiss with a loud gasp. The two men just stared into each others' fiery eyes. Severus seemed to come to his senses and made to get off of the werewolf, but was stopped as a hand grabbed his arm. He looked into the mesmerizing depths of Lupin's brown eyes and saw acceptance and trust in them. He didn't know what the wolf wanted him to do so he just stared dumbly.

Remus knew that he wanted to continue things with Severus. The man was being so gentle and kind to him that he just needed the reassurance of his embrace. He pushed himself more onto the bed and pulled Severus with him so that the potions master was hovering on top of him. He kissed Severus on lightly and said, "Make love to me."

Severus hesitated for a second, but upon seeing the need and lust in Remus's eyes, he decided to let his conscience go through the window and attacked the wolf's mouth with his own. The wolf moaned when Severus dominated the kiss and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Severus started to grind his erection into Remus's stomach and got another delicious moan from the werewolf. He moaned himself when Remus reached between their bodies to rub Severus's erection. Severus couldn't take it anymore, there were too many clothes in the way: he vanished their clothes with a silent spell and began to trail kisses all over Remus's exposed body.

Remus arched into Severus's touch, moaning at the sensations that the man was causing in him. It felt good to think that Severus was basically worshiping his body with licks, kisses and even a slight nip here and there. Finally, Severus had kissed a trail from Remus's lips to the throbbing, leaking member between the wolf's legs. He looked up to see Remus arching in the air and moaning like crazy. He bent down and licked a drop of pre-cum from the cock in front of him and the moans he got from the man underneath him went straight to his own throbbing cock. He then preceded to put the cock into his mouth and began to suck on it in earnest. He switched between licking at the head and sucking the whole length into his mouth, making the wolf beg him to just make him cum already. Finally, Snape took the whole cock into his mouth and began to suck on it while bobbing his head up and down, setting a pace that he knew would drive the wolf over the edge. Sure enough, after just a few bob and a slight squeeze of Remus's balls, Remus came into Severus's mouth with a scream. Severus sucked every last bit of cum that came out of the gorgeous cock and then licked greedily at the bits that had escaped him, causing the cock to stir and harden again. He sat up and leaned over Remus again, attacking his mouth as he positioned himself between the wolf's legs.

Remus was breathless. He had never known that Snape was capable of such a mind blowing blow job (pun intended). He kissed Snape back with an excited ferociousness when he tasted himself on Snapes tongue. It just added to how erotic the whole situation was. He tensed a little when he felt a finger at his entrance, but then relaxed when he felt that the finger was also accompanied by a cool, wet substance. He realized that Snape must have cast a lubrication charm, so he encouraged Snape to continue his exploration.

Sevurus teased the pink pucker between Remus's legs and then slowly pushed a finger in, lubricating the entrance. He pushed the finger in and out before adding a second finger, stopping for a second when the wolf winced. He waited til the wolf could get adjusted to the intrusion then started to thrust his fingers in and out of the tight hole. Surprisingly enough, Remus was very tight for someone who had just gotten brutally raped. He scissored the two fingers, trying to stretched the passage a little. He added a third finger and curled them a little til he heard Remus scream out in extreme pleasure. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting the wollf's prostate in the process, and eliciting moans and screams of ecstasy from the man underneath him. When Remus began to beg him, he removed his fingers from the man's body and placed his cock at the entrance. He slowly nudged his way in, allowing Remus to adjust to him inch by inch. When he had only a little bit left, he thrust his way in so that he was sheathed. Remus let out a yell as his ass was breached by such a large member. Severus waited until Remus started to thrust up at him, before he began to start up the rhythm. Soon they were a bundle of thrusting, moaning and kissing men. When Snape started to get close to his climax, he fisted Remus's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. A minute after doing that, they both came with a shout of each other's name.

When Snape pumped the last bit of his essence into Lupin's ass, he fell onto the bed next to the wolf. He picked his wand off the floor where he had dropped it earlier and did a quick cleaning charm on both of them. He then put his arm around the already sleeping werewolf and joined him in dream land. Little did they know that the Dark Lord had seen the whole thing.

* * *

A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update... I'm in college so it gets pretty hectic and since I'm also an English major I have a lot of other writing I need to be doing. Well, here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think by reviewing it. Peace and love :)


	8. Abusing His Slave

Warnings: Sex up ahead, hot, steamy, very explicit male/male sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

_When Snape pumped the last bit of his essence into Lupin's ass, he fell onto the bed next to the wolf. He picked his wand off the floor where he had dropped it earlier and did a quick cleaning charm on both of them. He then put his arm around the already sleeping werewolf and joined him in dream land. Little did they know that the Dark Lord had seen the whole thing._

Chapter 8: Abusing His Slave

Voldemort closed the door just as silently as he had opened it so as not to disturb the men inside the room. He didn't know whether he was more angry at Severus at the moment, or if he was proud of him. He was angry that Severus had dared to take liberties with _his_ prisoner, but he was proud of Severus for gaining the werewolf's trust. He needed Lupin to trust someone close to the Dark cause in order for his plan to work. Severus did need to be punished for touching what was not his, but then he would be rewarded greatly for the exact same deed. Voldemort smirked at the door he had just closed, then he made his way down the hall to his own bed chambers. He would deal with the love birds later.

When he entered his room, he picked up one of the books that lay on his bed and leafed through it, reading bits and pieces here and there. He was still amazed at how strong Remus Lupin was. The man had sustained many injuries, had been extremely beaten down and weakened, and yet he was still able to disobey another alpha. He threw down the book in his hands, waved his hands toward the bed and cleared it of the rest of the books that littered the otherwise neat bed, then he pulled back the covers and lied back against his pillows. He leaned his head against the head board to think. After he made Severus endure half a round of the Cruciatus, he was going to give the werewolf slave to him. He was going to train the wolf to trust in him, and he was going to bring him to the Dark Side.

Of course, being the Dark Lord, he always got to taste the slaves for himself, and he was really looking forward to tasting Snape's new bitch. The display he witnessed earlier had left him with a hunger for that wolf's tight hole, and he was going to satiate that hunger once the wolf began to trust him. His cock stirred at the thought of pumping in and out of the beautiful ass he had seen taking in all of Severus's girth. He became extremely hard as he pictured having Remus suck him off while playing with his balls. He couldn't take it anymore. He took off his clothes, then summoned for Draco.

The youngest Malfoy had a room adjoined to his because he had become Voldemort's bitch ever since Lucius Malfoy had failed to retrieve the prophecy. Draco was trying to bring the Malfoy family back into the Dark Lord's good graces by becoming Voldemort's personal sex slave. He did everything he was told and endured the worst, just so that his father wouldn't die.

A minute after being summoned, Draco finally stepped in, wearing the customary black boxers he had been ordered to wear every time he was summoned to the Dark Lords chambers. The boxers were all he had on and his hair was neatly combed back. He walked over to the side of Voldemort's bed and knelt. "You summoned this unworthy one, master?"

Voldemort smiled, he loved hearing such words come from those beautiful lips. "Yes, I summoned you. Take off those boxers then climb onto the other side of the bed."

Draco nodded, stood up, and walked to the other side of the bed. There he slipped off his boxers with dread and climbed underneath the blankets and lay on his side so he was facing his master.

"That's a good pet." Voldemort said after turning toward his slave. His hand went to Draco's hip and trailed upward to the boy's ribs. He leaned forward and kissed the toned chest that was in front of him. Then, groaning with need, he pushed Draco onto his back and climbed on top of him. He claimed the young lips with his own and moaned when Draco kissed him back. Draco had been trained not to resist and to respond to everything his master did.

After a while, Voldemort stopped kissing Draco and lay back onto his back. "Now slave, blow me."

Draco reluctantly sat up and pulled the covers down to the bottom of the bed. He crawled back up so that he was in between Voldemort's legs and has his master's erection within inches of his mouth. He grabbed the huge member in his right hand, and then pushed it down the length. Voldemort moaned then hissed, "Give me more!" When Voldemort thrust his hips up to emphasize his need, Draco leaned down and placed the tip of the head in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He slowly inched more and more of the length into his mouth, adding a slight suction he knew would drive his master crazy. Voldemort couldn't take the teasing so he put his hands on the back of Draco's head and thrust into that gorgeous mouth. Draco took the hint and started bobbing his head up and down Voldemort's cock while sucking on it.

Voldemort moaned and hissed as the boy blew him. He almost went crazy when his slave started playing with his balls in addition to his sucking. When he was close to coming, he grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and pulled the boy off his dick. At the confused look on the boy's face he said, "I want to finish in that handsome ass of yours. Go get the lube."

Draco got off the bed and hurriedly obeyed. He knew that the torture was going to end soon and he wanted it down and over with. He handed his master the lube then climbed onto the bed and assumed the position Voldemort preferred, on his hands and knees. Voldemort kneeled behind Draco and caressed the boy's creamy and firm ass. He spread the cheeks to view the pink pucker that he would be ravishing. His dick throbbed at the site. He poured some lube onto a finger and pushed inside the hole to tease it. He then poured a glorious amount onto his cock and rubbed it a few times. When he was ready, he positioned himself at the pucker and thrust hard into that tight ass. Draco leaned forward and bit the pillow in front of him, knowing to not scream out in pain. He kept the pillow in his mouth as Voldemort thrust into him violently again and again.

Voldemort was in bliss, he loved fucking his little slave. And this time, he had the added pleasure of picturing he was thrusting into Remus's ass instead. He started pushing his dick in and out, faster and faster as he got closer and closer. Finally, with one final pump, he came inside Draco's ass. He pumped in two more times to make sure he was done, then pulled out of Draco. He cleaned them both up, then said, "Now get out and take a shower, you filthy slave." Draco jumped out of the bed, bowed at his master, then hurried out of the room to take a long bath.

Voldemort laid back on his bed and placed his hands behind his head as he thought of all the possibilities of having Remus Lupin on his side. "I'll deal with him and Severus tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the next chapter... I hope you guys liked it. I know it's definitely not what you guys expected, but I thought I would put a little twist in there to keep you guys entertained. Please review, and no flames. Thank you :)


	9. From Prisoner to Guest of Honor

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, you guys. I've been so busy with college and then my big sister got diagnosed with terminal cancer. I've been trying to finish this chapter for the longest time, but it's been really hard getting the inspiration. Hopefully, I won't have a huge period of writer's block again.

Last Time:

_Voldemort __laid __back __on __his __bed __and __placed __his __hands __behind __his __head __as __he __thought __of __all __the __possibilities __of __having __Remus __Lupin __on __his __side. __"I'll __deal __with __him __and __Severus __tomorrow."_

* * *

Chapter 9: From Prisoner to Guest of Honor

The next day, Voldemort called a meeting of all the Death Eaters who weren't on assignment. All of his followers were confused; the next meeting wasn't due until the next week. Why were they having a meeting? They all walked into the giant hall and took their appropriate seats at the long dining table and waited for the Dark Lord's entrance. Minutes felt like hours as the Death Eaters waited in solitude under the flicker of the candle filled room. As time went on, they began to let their guard down and talk to one another regarding their previous assignments. Just as one of the Death Eaters swung his head back in a roar of laughter, the double doors burst open with tremendous force and everyone went silent and stood up as Voldemort stepped into the room flanked by his inner circle.

Voldemort looked around at the varying looks of nervousness and excitement. He smiled as he walked to his place at the table and motioned for everyone to take a seat. "My friends," he said once everyone had settled down. "I am sure you are all quite eager to hear why I have called this meeting. I can assure you that there is no need to be anxious. No one is in trouble…not really anyways."

He paused to let that sink in. The Death Eaters looked at each other wondering what the Dark Lord had meant. The tension rose higher rather than disappearing. The lower ranks kept looking at those of the inner circle to see if they would reveal some knowledge, but they all looked just as confused.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort beckoned at the beady eyed man at the end of the table.

The man stood up, shaking slightly, and walked over to kneel beside the Dark Lord's chair. "Y-y-yes, my lord?" he stammered.

"I want you to go to the dark room, down the hall from my chambers, and fetch my little guest." Voldemort ordered. "Y-yes, my lord." Wormtail said as he kissed his master's hems and hurriedly rose to do as he was bid.

"While the rat fetches our esteemed guest, I will explain to you why I have called this meeting." He looked at all of his loyal followers, cowering in their seats and waiting for him to elaborate. "A recent event has made me both quite happy with one of you, but also quite angry."

The Death Eaters were getting more anxious with every word he said. He took delight in making them squirm. "You all know that the prisoners we have here are mine above all. Anything that happens to them must come to me first!" As he said the last words, his eyes rested upon Severus, whose face paled as he realized what the Dark Lord meant.

* * *

Remus lay on his bed, reading one of the books that Severus had left with him. He was all healed up, thanks to the potion master's gentle care and he felt much better than he had since he'd arrived to the hell hole. Food appeared to him at breakfast and lunch time and he had eaten all of it. The clothes that Severus left for him were not his taste, but it was better than walking around naked all day. He wore an emerald sweater with the sleeves folded to the elbows and he had on tight, black jeans. His freshly washed hair was combed back in a sleek, professional look (a/n: Remus was looking hot!).

He turned the page to the book and then looked up as he heard the door open. He looked up to see Wormtail in the doorway. "What do _you_ want?" He growled.

Wormtail flinched. "The Dark Lord wants you to accompany him in the meeting room."

Remus sighed, put his book on his bed, and jumped onto his feet and walked over to the cowering Death Eater. "Then, by all means, lead me to your master."

As Wormtail led Remus through the house, Remus was trying to figure out why he was being summoned. _He __must __think __I__'__ll __give __in__to __him __now __that __he__'__s __allowed __me __to __be __taken __care __of,_ he thought to himself. _He__'__ll __figure __out __soon __enough __that __nothing __is __going __to __make __me __switch __sides._

As finished his final thought, Wormtail led him into a room where screams could be heard. Remus looked around the room, passed all the Death Eaters at the table to look at the source of the noise. He gasped in horror as he watched Severus writhe in pain on the floor as the Dark Lord held him under the Cruciatus curse. Remus began to walk over, intent on throwing himself in front Severus, when Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of him with his wand trained at Remus's chest. "Stay where you are, wolf, or I'll have to skin you like the animal you are."

Remus growled at the Death Eater, but stepped back in surrender. He looked over at Severus in time to see Voldemort pull Severus out of the spell, leaving the man sprawled on the floor gasping for breath.

Voldemort turned toward Remus and smiled. "Ah, Remus, come join us over here, please." The look he gave the wolf said that it wasn't an actual request. Lucius took his arm violently and dragged him over to the Dark Lord, then forced him on his knees. Remus looked up at Voldemort in defiance. Voldemort threw back his head and laughed at the brave werewolf. Finally, he turned to address his Death Eaters again.

"My followers, as you know, this man is Dumbledore's pet wolf." He let his men get away with snickering at his comment. "A week ago, he was captured by a number of you and brought here. I tried to break him during his stay in the dungeons, but he proved to be unbreakable. So, I decided to stop his torture and make him comfortable. I ordered Snape here to cure him and Snape decided to taste from the forbidden fruit without my permission."

At that statement, Remus and Severus looked at each other then looked over at Voldemort with horror apparent on their faces. Had he seen what they had done after Severus had cured Remus? The look on the Dark Lord's face said that yes, he did see that.

"Severus," Voldemort said as he addressed the man that was now sitting with his head in his hands in shame. Severus looked up at his master with fear in his eyes, anticipating more punishment. "I'm not going to punish you anymore, so relax." When Snape looked at him with confusion, he explained. "I'm also happy at the turn of events. It seems that you've gotten the wolf to trust you. For that, I'm also going to reward you. He will now be your slave. You can keep him, train him, and fuck him even. Do whatever you want with him, as long as he continues to trust you."

Severus knew that the Dark Lord was trying to honor him. He got up on wobbly legs and bowed to his master. "Thank you, my lord. I don't deserve this, but I appreciate it." He then reluctantly looked at Remus who looked at him like he had betrayed him. He tried to communicate to him that he wouldn't treat him like a slave, but Remus looked away in disgust.

"Just know, Severus," the Dark Lord continued. "I will have him to myself for a few days to figure out just how strong our werewolf is. After I've satisfied my curiosity, you can have him." Everyone knew what kind of strength the Dark Lord was speaking of. Severus and Remus shared another look of horror. Remus didn't want to be stuck with Voldemort for a few days. He was angry at Severus, but he knew that he would be more comfortable with Severus than with the sadistic Dark Lord.

"That is my final word," Voldemort said to his followers. "You guys are all dismissed." When everyone got up and bowed and left, he turned to Remus and said, "Come with me, wolf."

* * *

Voldemort led Remus into his room and he shut the door behind them. He walked passed the werewolf and passed the huge bed in the middle of the room and stopped in front of the huge cupboard where he kept his strongest liquor. He pulled out a crystal decanter of the finest fire whiskey in England and poured some into two small, crystal glasses trimmed with gold. He grabbed the glasses and turned around to see Remus eyeing the bed with dread and suspicion. He chuckled softly and walked over to his prisoner. He offered a glass to the werewolf, "Have some fire whiskey; it'll calm your nerves."

Remus took the glass that was offered to him and then watched as the Dark Lord walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. When Voldemort motioned for Remus to join him, Remus walked over slowly, unsure of what the Dark Lord had in store for him. He sat down as far away from Voldemort as he could, his heart beating fast. Voldemort noticed that Remus hadn't taken a sip from the glass yet. He reached over, grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the fire whiskey, pushed it toward Remus's mouth and made him take a sip. Remus only sipped the fire whiskey in order to avoid any kind of punishment he might receive by defying the Dark Lord.

Finally, Voldemort got impatient and took the glass from Remus and placed it with his own glass onto his bedside table. He then walked back over to the bed and sat next to Remus, making sure to sit as close as possible and noticed Remus cringe away in fear. "I really wish you would relax, Remus." Voldemort told him. "I'm not going to hurt you, and no one is ever going to hurt you anymore. You have my word."

Remus looked up into Voldemort's eyes and saw honesty, but he knew he couldn't trust what he saw. After almost a minute of looking into those red slits, he had to look back down because a nasty chill ran down his back every time he looked at that face. Voldemort sighed. "What can I do to make you relax around me, love?" he asked softly.

Remus shrugged and felt his cheeks burn red from the small endearment. It wasn't hissed, it was actually spoken tenderly, as if Voldemort was speaking to a lover. "Maybe if your face looked more normal…" Remus said. His cheeks burned brighter and he looked up at Voldemort with horror evident in his eyes. "No disrespect meant, though."

Voldemort chuckled. He knew that his face wasn't easy to look at. He liked it because it kept his Death Eaters intimidated. He had the power to change his face, but he loved having the power over his victims. He thought for a second, then smiled at Remus. "If I were to change my face for you, would you feel more comfortable with me?"

Remus thought about it and shrugged. "I guess I would be just a little more comfortable… But, I don't think I could ever be completely comfortable around you." He looked up when he heard the Dark Lord laugh. "What did I say?" he asked, momentarily forgetting to be uncomfortable.

Voldemort cupped Remus's cheek and looked the wolf in the eyes. "You seem so unsure of yourself. I find it to be cute." As Remus blushed again Voldemort felt himself getting aroused. He took his fingers and brushed Remus's cheek back and forth a few times and then traced the outline of his lips. He wanted to kiss the werewolf badly, but he didn't want to scare him away. He knew that the best way to get Remus to trust him was to be slow and gentle. He dropped his hand and leaned away from the wolf.

"I'll make a deal with you. Next time we're alone together, I'll make sure my appearance is a little altered so that you can be a little more comfortable." Remus looked at Voldemort, waiting for the next part of the agreement. "All I ask of you is that as soon as you wake up, you come to me and have breakfast with me."

Remus was surprised. Was the Dark Lord truly asking? Or was it a hidden command? He decided not to think too much on it. "I guess I can live with that." He told the Dark Lord.

"Good. Now, go to your room. I'll see you in the morning." Voldemort stood up and walked into his bathroom. Remus was surprised that he was being trusted to walk to his room by himself. He walked over to the bed side table, took his glass of fire whiskey and downed it. He couldn't believe all that had happened that day. He left the Dark Lord's room and walked down the hall into his own room, not even thinking of trying to escape since he was too preoccupied. As soon as he entered, he stopped dead at the door when he saw Severus sitting on his bed waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: You might have noticed that Voldemort is very OOC in this chapter... Just remember that he's a manipulative bastard and he's trying to get Remus to trust him... If you don't like it, I promise Voldemort will go back to his normal self... Just bare with me. Sorry again for taking so long to update. I can't promise that I'll be updating soon, but I promise to try. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. Forgiveness and Pet

Last Time:

_"Good. Now, go to your room. I'll see you in the morning." Voldemort stood up and walked into his bathroom. Remus was surprised that he was being trusted to walk to his room by himself. He walked over to the bed side table, took his glass of fire whiskey and downed it. He couldn't believe all that had happened that day. He left the Dark Lord's room and walked down the hall into his own room, not even thinking of trying to escape since he was too preoccupied. As soon as he entered, he stopped dead at the door when he saw Severus sitting on his bed waiting for him._

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgiveness and Pet

"What the hell are you doing here?" Remus asked Severus, venom apparent in his voice. He walked into his room, slammed the door and faced his "master" with his arms crossed. "I don't want to speak to you right now. I'm apparently to be Voldemort's pet because of you, so if you would be so kind, get the hell out of my room."

Severus looked at Remus with sad eyes, knowing he deserved this treatment. He stood up slowly and walked over to the werewolf. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It wasn't my fault, Remus, you have to know that. If I had refused his "gift" then I would have put both our lives in danger! What would you rather I had done?"

Remus saw the desperate look in Severus's eyes and loosened up his stance. His eyes still showed anger, though. "I don't know what I would have rather you do! I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that I just got raped by the monster that turned me into a beast, I then decided to trust _you_ and ended up fucking you, and now it seems I'm going to have to play at being Voldemort's whore. How the fuck do you expect me to feel?!" By this time, Remus was yelling, gesturing wildly as he walked around his room.

Severus cringed away from the wolf and sat back on the bed, placing his head in his hands. "I just want you to trust me, Remus. I don't want you to be in danger. You know I will never treat you like a slave." He looked up into Remus's eyes. "I will do everything in my power to find a way to get you out of here; you have my word on that. You just have to continue trusting me."

Remus took a deep breathe to calm himself and then sat on the edge of the bed next to Severus. "I do trust you, Severus. That's what scares me. I feel like I shouldn't trust you, but I can't help but…" he shrugged and then lay back putting his hands over his eyes. This was all overwhelming. All he wanted was to go home and be away from that monster, but of course luck wasn't with him.

Severus didn't know what else to say to the poor wolf. He sighed as he stood up from the bed and faced Remus who was still laying back. "I truly am sorry, Remus. I never wanted this to happen. I'll leave you alone now." He made towards the door to give Remus privacy when he heard his "slave" whimper, "Please don't leave me." He turned around to see Remus sitting up and pleading with him with his puppy eyes. Severus couldn't resist, he walked over to the bed and sat down and dragged Remus into his arms and embraced him.

Remus sighed and hugged Severus back. He needed this kind of comfort, more than he needed to be held in bed.

* * *

The next day, Remus was woken up by a house elf who told him he was expected in the Dark Lord's chambers for breakfast. He got out of bed slowly, so as to not wake Severus who was still out cold. He took a quick shower, dressed in more of Severus's clothes and went out in search of Voldemort's bedroom. When he found the room, he hesitated, unsure what he would find on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened to reveal the same room Remus had remembered from the night before. _So it wasn't a dream,_ he told himself. He briefly wondered why the Dark Lord had been acting so strange, until Voldemort appeared in front of him and shut the door.

"Welcome, my pet." Voldemort said with a smile spreading across his face as he saw the look of shock cross Remus's face. "What's the matter, love?"

Remus was in shock. He recognized Voldemort's voice, but he couldn't recognize the face that was in front of him. "Who are you?" He whispered.

Voldemort laughed. "Remus, I'm sure you know who I am." Remus cringed at the evil laugh he recognized to as the Dark Lord's signature laugh.

"Yes… sir…" Remus said, unsure of how to address the evil wizard before him. "You just look so… different." _Understatement of the century,_ Remus told himself. He was still staring at the man in front of him in shock. Gone was the pale, rubbery face with the snake nose, and the non-existent lips. In its place was a young, handsome face: smooth, white skin, perfect nose, plump kissable lips. _Hold on! _Remus stopped himself at that thought. _I did not just think of his lips as kissable!_

Unbeknownst to poor Remus, Voldemort had been using Legilemency to gauge Remus's reaction to his transformation. He laughed inwardly at the wolf's assessment. "Have I surprised you, love?" He purred to Remus.

Remus flushed. "Yes, I wasn't expecting such a drastic change in you so early in the morning."

Voldemort shrugged in what could have been an adorable, innocent gesture, had it not been the evil Dark Lord. "I told you I would try to make you more comfortable next time you were in my presence. If you would prefer I looked like I did yesterday, I'll change back."

He raised his wand to do a spell and Remus reached for the hand holding the wand in a bold move to stop him. "No, please! I like this new face." Remus flushed even darker.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked, disregarding the blatant disrespect Remus had just displayed in favor of reveling in the fact that the wolf was touching him. He wrapped his free arm around Remus's waist and pulled him close. Remus yelped and flushed impossibly more. "How much do you like it?"

Remus's heart was palpitating, he didn't like being this close to the evil man. He let go of Voldemort's hand and placed both hands on Voldemort's chest and pushed a little. "I thought we were to have breakfast." Remus said, changing the subject. Voldemort laughed inwardly as he let Remus go. He didn't want to scare Remus just yet. He wanted Remus willingly in his bed.

"Of course, pet." Voldemort purred, and led Remus to a table that had their breakfast set up. They both sat down and began to eat in silence. Remus was thinking about the new man he saw before him, and Voldemort was reading Remus's mind and loving his reactions.

A sudden thought plagued Remus's mind and he couldn't hold it in. "May I ask you a question… sir?" He said, still unsure of how to address Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled, "Call me master, pet."

"Um, ok. Can I ask you a question, master?" Remus cringed inwardly at having to use such a word to address Voldemort.

The Dark Lord felt himself getting aroused at the sound of Remus calling him master. "Yes, pet. You may ask me anything."

"Is that a glamour? Or did you use polyjuice potion?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Neither, love. This is my real face. The other one is a glamour I always put into place so that my underlings fear me. It has become useful since everyone in wizarding Britain believes that my evilness has made my face change into such an ugly mask. What they don't know is that I changed it so that people would see me as even more evil. It also comes in handy if I want to go out for a stroll and not get caught. I simply don't wear my evil mask."

He smiled at the gaping look Remus gave him. "You seem surprised, pet."

"I am." Remus admitted. "If I looked that handsome, I would never change my appearance to look so ugly." He flushed and inwardly cringed. _I sound like a lovesick school girl._

Voldemort laughed. "Trust me, you are very handsome, pet."

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. When the empty plates disappeared, Voldemort leaned back and assessed the man in front of him. _I have to take this slow, but I do need to move things on a little,_ he said to himself. _What can I do to show him how much I want him, without scaring him away?_

Remus looked back at Voldemort nervously. _Why does he keep staring at me?_ His mind asked over and over again. _He must be thinking of awful things to do to me._ Remus didn't know how right he was.

Voldemort finally decided to stop the staring contest they had going on and he got out of his chair. He walked over to where Remus was sitting, leaned forward putting his hands on the armrests so that his face was mere inches from Remus's. He smirked when he saw Remus gulp and blush.

"Well, pet, our time together is now up. I had a good time this morning. I will call you to me again tonight." He leaned even closer and kissed Remus on the edge of his lips. "I look forward to seeing you." With that, Voldemort backed away, put on his cloak and turned toward the door. When he turned back to Remus a last time, his face was back to his ugly mask.

Remus suppressed a shiver as he watched the Dark Lord leave. He got up on shaky legs and left Voldemort's rooms, hoping no one would notice the slight bulge in his pants.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm so so so so so so so so (a million times) so sorry guys! Please forgive me… I know it's been over a year. Shit has been super hectic, but here's another update! Yay! Please review, my loves. And I'll try to update sooner :)


	11. Satiated

Last Time: _Remus suppressed a shiver as he watched the Dark Lord leave. He got up on shaky legs and left Voldemort's rooms, hoping no one would notice the slight bulge in his pants._

* * *

Chapter 11: Satiated

Remus walked through the halls in search for Severus. He needed to talk to him, badly. He also had a little problem in his pants that he needed to take care of as soon as possible. He passed by a few Death Eaters who surveyed him hungrily, but they didn't touch him knowing that they would get in trouble with Voldemort. Remus walked through the mansion until he got to the door that Severus had pointed out the other day when he had gotten a tour of the mansion as the door to Severus's bedroom.

Remus knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Severus who had a towel around his neck. Remus's cock stirred in his pants at the sight before him. He put his hand on his "master's" chest and pushed the man inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Remus," Severus said, cheeks becoming flushed from the lusty stare he was getting from the werewolf. "What're you doing here?"

"I just came from Lord Voldemort's room." Remus said, ignoring the shiver that went through Severus's body at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "It was an interesting meeting; I thought you might want to hear about it."

Severus took the towel from his neck and ran it quickly through his hair, placed the towel on the back of his desk chair and then sat on the edge of his bed. He patted the bed next to him, telling Remus to sit down. Remus didn't even hesitate, quickly sitting next to Severus. "So, tell me what's got you so excited." Severus said as he looked into Remus's eyes.

Remus told Severus everything that had transpired in the Dark Lord's room at breakfast. Severus listened intently, raising his eyebrows at the surprising parts (the Dark Lord wore a glamour?) but otherwise not showing much of a reaction. When Remus finished, Severus looked at him for a moment. "Well, that's a lot to take in." Remus nodded.

Severus stood, processing the information Remus had just told him. He turned to the wolf to see his every step was being watched. He looked the man over and noticed a slight bulge in the wolf's pants. The flush came back to his cheeks and he crossed his arms over his chest even as he felt his own cock stirring in his pants.

"Is it possible you liked the attention the Dark Lord happened to give you today?" Severus asked as he motioned to Remus's pants.

Remus flushed and looked away. "I can't help my reaction to him. You didn't see his handsome face, feel his gaze upon you, and hear his voice caress your name."

Severus laughed. "No, I wasn't there today. But, I do know how seductive the Dark Lord can be." He rubbed the mark on his left forearm. He walked up to the wolf and placed his hands on the man's shoulders as he leaned over him. "Would you like some help with your problem?" Remus nodded and kissed Severus.

A few hours later, Remus left Severus's room, satiated and very happy. He was making his way to his room to see if the house elves had left his lunch there when the Dark Lord passed by him in a hurry. _I wonder where he's going…_ Remus thought to himself, his curiosity piqued since the Dark Lord hadn't even acknowledged his presence in the hall. _I'll just follow him and see what he's up to._

Unbeknownst to Remus, though, this was all part of Voldemort's plan. _I'll show him how much I want him._ He thought evilly as he entered his room and closed the door, leaving it opened just enough so that Remus could look in and watch. He sent out a patronus to his slave to come through the side door and meet him "NOW!"

Draco was there in less than a minute, wearing his usual uniform of just a pair of boxers. Remus was surprised at how sexy the young Malfoy looked. He shook his head to get that thought out, he couldn't think of a former student that way. He continued to watch what transpired inside the Dark Lord's room.

Voldemort walked over to Draco and placed his hand on the boy's cheek. "Today, my pet slave, we're going to do things a little differently." He waved his wand in front of his face and removed the glamour he wore and smiled when Draco gasped at the transformation. "Do you like what you see, pet?"

Draco nodded and almost yelped when Voldemort leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It surprised Draco at how slow and intimate Voldemort was being. His heart almost stopped beating when he felt a smooth, perfect tongue lick his lips, as if asking for entrance. He gasped at the sensations running through his body and Voldemort took this chance to thrust his tongue into his slave's mouth and explore the moist cavern before him.

Draco moaned when Voldemort's tongue touched his own and soon he was kissing Voldemort back, getting aroused for the first time since he started being Voldemort's sex slave. Voldemort wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled the boy to him so that he could rub his erection against the boy's own growing erection. He pulled away and smirked at the flushed boy who whimpered at the loss of his master's lips.

"Don't worry, pet, you'll get plenty more." He led Draco to the bed and gently pushed the boy down, climbing on top. "I want to hear your screams of pleasure tonight, pet. Don't hold back."

Remus's sated cock began to rise at the Dark Lord's words. _That's just so fucking sexy,_ he thought to himself. His cock stiffened even more as he brought his attention back to the show before him.

Voldemort had begun to kiss Draco all over. He started at the boy's lips, then trailed kisses down his neck and to the boy's chest. He stopped there to worship the boy's nipples, his cock throbbing at the sounds of the boy's moans and whimpers. He continued down, quickly swiping his tongue in Draco's navel, before stopping right above the boy's boxers. He looked up to see Draco panting and flushed at his attentions and he smirked. He could read Remus's mind at the door and knew the werewolf was watching his every move, so he dragged out the show.

He pulled the boxers right off the boy's body and moaned when he saw the erect cock was leaking precum already. He licked the drop of the tip and put his hands on the boy's hips when Draco made to thrust into his mouth. He licked the cock's sides a bit before finally sucking it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and moving his head up and down the member. Remus's cock throbbed as he saw how Voldemort worshiped Draco's cock. He was tempted to pull his out and begin to wank, but chose not to.

Voldemort sucked a little more on Draco's cock while reaching a hand down to play with the boy's balls. Draco was starting to moan louder with the more Voldemort played with him. He had never thought the Dark Lord would ever stoop this low, but he wasn't going to complain. The man knew how to give a good blow job. All of the sudden, Draco screamed in ecstasy as he felt a tongue lick his entrance.

Voldemort was almost at his limit when he heard that sweet scream come out of his slave's lips. He kept licking the pucker in front of him, dipping his tongue inside occasionally, and loving the moans and screams he got out of Draco. Finally, he summoned the lube from his bedside table and applied a bit to his fingers. He gently entered the boy and continued his assault with his tongue. Draco lifted his hips off the bed to get closer to that delicious mouth. Voldemort put his free hand back on the boy's hips and held him there. When he was able to ease three fingers into Draco, Voldemort pulled completely away from the boy, ignoring the whimpers of protest.

Remus almost fainted as he watched Voldemort strip off his robes and clothes and stood there naked in all his glory. The man was truly beautiful in his real form. He gasped quietly when Voldemort climbed onto the bed, on top of Draco and began snogging the boy again.

Voldemort loved the reaction he was getting from both his slave and from Remus. He snogged Draco a bit before getting onto his knees in between Draco's legs and pushing his cock into Draco's tight entrance. All three men moaned when Voldemort was fully sheathed in Draco. The Dark Lord couldn't take the slow pace anymore and began to thrust into the boy violently. Draco moaned and begged, knowing he couldn't cum unless Voldemort gave him permission to. As Voldemort began to reach his peak, he wrapped a hand around Draco's cock and pumped the boy to completion. Draco screamed as Voldemort milked his cock for every last drop of cum. After the boy was finished, Voldemort pumped into him with abandon. He was close and he needed this release.

Finally, Voldemort climaxed and emptied himself into Draco's ass, screaming "Remus!"

Remus's heart skipped as he first thought that he had been caught. When he realized the Dark Lord hadn't seen him yet, his heart began to beat fast and his face became flushed, his cock throbbing even more. _He was thinking about me the whole time,_ he thought in awe.

He finally decided to stop gawking at the couple that were starting to clean themselves off and he walked into his room, bewildered and super turned on.

Voldemort cast cleansing spells on both himself and Draco. He pulled his night robes over his naked body and sat on the edge of the bed where Draco laid on his stomach, his face buried in the pillows. He heard the telltale sign of crying. "What is it that ails you, slave?" he asked Draco, still in a nice mood.

Draco sniffled and swallowed before shaking his head. "Nothing, my lord." He got out of the bed and bowed to his master. "If that is all you need me for, I'll go shower now."

Voldemort felt himself feel a rare bout of pity and cupped the boy's face so the boy looked up at him. "Why don't you come help me shower and sleep with me tonight? I might need your services again soon."

Draco nodded as Voldemort leaned down to kiss him. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Alright, here's another update. I'm gonna be trying to keep updating this story a lot, but I'm also working on another story, so bear with me please. Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter. I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
